


The Second, Coming

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Knights of Ren are mentioned, M/M, Ritual Sex, Sloppy Seconds, post-orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saintvader on tumblr said: things i need: kylux sloppy seconds. hux fucking kylo, blitzed out and dripping after after he’s been taken to pound town by the knights of ren.</p><p>And so I said: Ask and it shall be given. Hope this is what the medi-droid ordered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Second, Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [japastiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/japastiel/gifts).



The smell in the room was what tipped him off, really. Burnt-out candles and the last guttering gasps of some heady incense were not quite enough to cover the ripeness of the air, a mingling of odours a pervert might’ve called a “bouquet” but General Hux called  _kriffing manky._ Clearly, the Knights had visited, and the General hated that he could recognise their activities by smell alone. That salt-slick, cool-water, dull-round indescribable alien scent could only be great gobs of non-human ejaculate soaking into the bedclothes. The ripeness itself was probably Kylo Ren. 

The man himself, a great heaving lump on the mattress, groaned when Hux cruelly snapped the lights up to full brightness. Hux clasped hands behind his back, appraised the Master of the Knights of Ren, pink, shining, daubed with ritual oils and lubricant both in such quantity it was difficult to tell one from the other. Maybe there was no difference. Maybe the vigorous fucking Lord Ren received was some mystical rite, wherein his innards were duly anointed. Truth be told, the General preferred not to think too long on it. 

Ren had flung one arm, ringed with bruises about the wrist, over his eyes to block out the light, but, as usual, his efforts to remain in the darkness were somewhat ineffective. 

“Hux,” he grunted, voice rough, and Hux could only imagine that Ren’s mouth tasted of his Knights.

“You rang?” Hux replied drily. Ren’s comm had been mercifully brief, just a summons to his quarters, but from even that he knew what was being requested of him.The lights dimmed again, and Hux rolled his eyes, withholding the urge to tut at Ren’s use of the Force for something as trivial as turning the lights down. Ren’s body, clearly aching, clearly sore, rolled gracelessly on the bed until Hux was presented with his back, the sheet falling away to reveal how obscenely wet he was, all the way from the small of his back to halfway down his thighs, coated in the Maker knew what all. With another huff of effort, Ren lifted up onto his knees. 

“’M not done,” he stated simply, and, damn it all, Hux surrendered. His belt fell to the floor with a thud, and he savoured the way that sound alone made Ren’s skin visibly prickle. His jacket was unfastened, his trousers undone, his shirt pushed up and his underwear around his thighs in moments. He knelt on the bed, and at the dip in the mattress, Ren moaned, utterly unashamed. 

“Yes,” Ren hissed, gripping the sheets. His hair stuck in damp curls to the back of his neck, and Hux curled himself over Ren’s back to nose in there, push the strands aside to find a place where the Knights weren’t, where it was only Kylo Ren, his sweat, his smell of ash and ozone, military-grade soap and heat. He pulled away, jealously, to bite at the fingers of one glove, pull it off, spit it away, before his face was back in the curve of Ren’s neck, and his fingers were inside of him. 

He took four immediately, easily, slick and loose, and panting for it. Hux licked him behind the ear, heard him choke some garbled sound, dragged the pads of his fingers along Ren’s insides. 

“Stop that,” Ren commanded, but he had barely any voice to do it, and Hux pushed his fingers in one more time just to spite him. His own cock throbbed in time with Ren’s heaving breaths, damned traitor that it was, but he grit his teeth and forced himself to pull his hand out so, so slowly, just to hear those breaths turn into desperate sobs. Finally, he pulled his hand free. He wiped it off on Ren’s flank and, filthy deviant to the core, Ren arched like a felinx into the touch. Hux gripped Ren’s hips. He dug his thumbs into the muscle of his ass. He spread him open, and got a good look at him, pink, raw, slippery. Something was dripping out of him, and Hux didn’t really want to know what it was. He pushed in.

It was wet, and he could feel the mess squelching all over him as soon as his hips met Ren’s. He shuddered, and tightened his grip. Ren made a quiet sound and, bless him, tried to tighten up around Hux but it was a wasted effort. His muscles were slack and pliant, stretched out by what equipment Hux didn’t care to ask. Ren made up for it by pushing back insistently, noises rising in his throat and sounding truly unlike the man who stalked the halls and terrorised the crew. Hux licked his lips. Stars, but he was  _hot_  inside, and the spend of the other Knights was dripping down their balls, and Hux felt as though he’d been made part of this ritual, even though he knew nothing about it. How cruel, that the Knights took their pleasure of their Master, but left him wanting. Every time Hux was called to this room after one of these  _visits_ , he found Ren fucked out, bruised, soaked with fluids, and impossibly hard. 

Was it supposed to go like this, he wondered, as he picked up his pace, the visceral sound of flesh sliding on flesh echoing in Ren’s chambers. Was an outsider meant to come into whatever bizarre acts the Knights performed, and finish the job? His balls tightened, and his bare hand slipped in its grip, changing the angle, making Ren moan brokenly into his pillows.

“Yes,” Ren groaned again, “Yes!” 

Hux wondered if it could be anyone; why Ren summoned  _him_  of all people.

“ _Hux_ ,”Ren grit out. “Stop thinking and  _fuck me_.” He pushed back again, and then again, and again, meeting Hux thrust for thrust, biting into his pillows to muffle his bone-shaking moans. “Kriffing  _hell_ , Hux, you feel so damn good–!” 

Anything else he might’ve said was cut off as Hux angled a sharp push into him, and Ren toppled face-first into the pillow. Hux bore down, feeling everything, feeling the sweat, and the slick, and the come of who knows what slipping along his cock, spreading up his belly, staining his shirt. He felt the shake in Ren’s legs–  _Ren’s_  legs, the Master of the Knights of Ren, Apprentice to the Supreme Leader, conduit of the Force  _Kylo Ren’s_  legs, shaking, because Hux was fucking him so hard and so good after he’d been hard and hungry so long. 

“Ren,” he warned.

“Touch me?” 

It was a request, an honest  _request_ , and that alone almost startled Hux into coming right there, and it was only by biting hard on his lip that he managed to just barely stave it off. 

Bracing with his naked palm, he bent forward, groped with his gloved hand for Ren’s cock, felt its heat through the supple leather, soiled his glove with Ren’s precome. He stroked, two fingers up the underside, wrapped a loose fist about the tip, rubbed his thumb into the slit, pulled his fist down. 

On the next stroke back up, Ren’s whole body shook, he screamed into the pillow, and he slammed back into Hux as he filled the cup of Hux’s palm with his come. Hux stroked him through it, smearing Ren’s cock with his own release, milking it out of him, straining for the ragged moans seeping out of the sodden pillow. When Ren’s body sagged, he turned his face, pressed his cheek into the damp mess where his mouth had been to peer as best he could over his shoulder.

“Hux…  _yes_ ,” he whispered, and Hux stuttered, and came, adding his come to that of he didn’t know how many others, groaning pathetically into Ren’s back. 

“Ah,  _Ren!_ ” he yelped, when the man tightened around him once more just to drag one last spurt out of him.

At last, he sagged back, and cast about for something, anything, to clean up with. He settled on what seemed to be a dry corner of Ren’s sheet, and mopped the worst of it from his belly and thighs. Carefully, he pulled up his underwear and trousers, if only so he could cross the room without hobbling. As he’d been instructed on the first of these liaisons, he approached a side console, where a candle stood waiting for him. He struck a match, and, for a moment, considered disregarding whatever arcane ritual this was and letting the match burn out, but touched the burning flame to the wick anyway. The flame glowed red, crackling, and entirely unlike fire. 

 _Parlour tricks_ , Hux thought derisively, but before he ducked into the refresher, he turned to have a last look at Ren, sure from prior experience that the man would be asleep in his filth before Hux emerged from the sonic shower. There was something like a smile hanging about the Knight’s lips. Hux suspected, should he look, that he might look very much the same.

**Author's Note:**

> First Star Wars drabble! There will be more. Find me on tumblr under the same username!


End file.
